Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 5
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: What does the year 2012 have in store for the Halliwells? Prue is pregnant for the second time. Valentine's day babysitting will have Billie going crazy. The kids will get themselves in all kinds of trouble. Does little Henry get a power? How will the adults survive raising ten children? To find out, sit tight and join the Halliwells through the year 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The New Year**

On the cold last day of December a New Year's Eve party was planned. Prue Halliwell and her husband Andy were decorating the living room. Their one year old daughter Payton was napping in the playpen. Prue's younger sister Piper was cooking up a storm with the help of her husband Leo and their three children: Wyatt, age 8, Chris age 7, and Melinda age 4.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe and her husband Coop were setting up crystals around the house to keep the demons out. Their four year old daughter P.J. was helping them with this task, and their two year old daughter Parker was watching cartoons on TV. P.J.'s springer spaniel Belle was curled up on Parker's lap.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige Matthews and her husband Henry were having trouble getting their four year old identical twins Tamora and Kat into their party dresses. Meanwhile their three year old adopted son Henry Junior, was already in his party clothes, and watching cartoons with his cousin Parker. Finally Tamora and Kat realized they weren't going to win, so they sucked it up and dressed themselves.

An hour before supper the party began. Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father, Victor, arrived, followed by Paige's father Sam. Then the families close witch friend Billie arrived, followed by the families close mortal friends Darryl and Sheila, along with their sons: Mikey age 12 and Darryl Junior age 9. Once they arrived, Prue and her sister's summoned grams and their mother Patty from the dead.

"Four our entertainment today please welcome my daughter, the dancing queen…Miss Melinda Halliwell" Leo introduced and started the music.

Melinda came down the stairs into the living room and began her dance. Melinda absolutely loved dancing and she was talented at it too. Melinda did her final step and bowed. Every one clapped at her then dug into the snacks on the party table.

The hour was spent laughing and remembering all the good moments of the year. Supper time came and everyone made their way to the table. Once everyone was seated and all the food was on the table, Prue stood up to make the toast.

"Here we are once again, surrounded by friends and family. It's almost the New Year. A chance to do better, to fulfill dreams, to enjoy life. So I say… here's to 2012.

"To 2012" everyone else said.

"Now before we begin our lovely meal Piper made us, Andy and I have an announcement… I'm pregnant" Prue announced.

At this news the girls jumped up and Prue screaming with joy. The children, most of which had no idea what was going on, joined in. The guys just simply patted Andy on the back.

"Well I have no idea how we're going to survive ten kids, but congrats" Phoebe once everyone returned to their seats.

Everyone settled down and stuffed their mouths with Piper's homemade cooking. The kitchen was filled with chatter and laughing. There weren't even any conflicts between the kids. Before they knew it, time flew by.

The children got into their pajamas and joined the others in the living room. The kids were fighting to stay awake, but Payton, Parker, and Henry passed out on the couch. Then it was time for the count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New year's!"

Right after the countdown the party ended. The guests left and the adults carried the tired children to bed. It had been a long night for them, and wasn't long before they were out cold.

Two weeks later Victor was babysitting the kids while the adults and Payton went shopping for Wyatt's birthday presents. Victor loved babysitting the children, and they loved spending time with him. He always had creative ideas to have fun.

"Who wants to build a fort" Victor asked.

"We do, we do" the children excitedly said.

"Then get lots and lots of blankets" Victor instructed.

Kat and Tamora took on this job and orbed down all the blankets in the house. Little Henry helped Victor set up some chairs. Then the others placed all the blankets on top of the chairs. They then all went under the blankets with Victor and Belle. Victor had the video camera on.

"Now we name a name for our awesome fort" Victor said.

"How about Macaroni and cheese" Parker suggested.

"Interesting choice, are we all in agreement" Victor asked.

"Yes" the others agreed.

"Ok then we are now the proud queens and kings of Marconi and cheese" Victor stated.

"Oh no, Belle the monster's here, she wants to lick out faces off" P.J. stated.

"No problem, all she needs is a good belly rub" Victor said.

P.J. rubbed Belle's stomach but Belle began licking her anyways. P.J. Giggled and squirmed trying to set herself free. After a moment Victor picked Belle up.

"Alright get out of here you little mutt, this fort's not big enough for the two of us" Victor said to Belle in a grumpy cartoon voice.

This made the children laugh as he scooted Belle out of the fort. Victor looked at the children and took it a step further. He knew this would make them laugh.

"What you laughing at you mangy brats" Victor said in his grouchy cartoon voice.

Just as he predicted, the children laughed harder. Victor turned into the tickle monster, and tickled the children who tried to escape the fort. Of course the kids turned to escape so Victor would tickle them. This made them all laugh uncontrollably.

"Get him" Wyatt shouted.

The children attacked Victor and tickled him. The attack caused all the blankets to fall of the chairs. The blankets all feel on top of them.

"Oh and Macaroni and cheese falls down" Chris said.

"Rest in peace macaroni and cheese, rest in peace" Victor said pretending to be sad.

Victor checked his watch it was already 12:30. So for lunch Victor served macaroni and cheese. Parker's next comment was over the top funny.

"Oh my gosh, we're eating our fort!"

After lunch Victor put his socks on his hands and preformed a puppet show. The show was about two brothers coming across a dragon. The kids gathered in the living room to watch.

"Hey righty, hey righty, hey" Victor said in a squeaky voice.

"What do you want Lefty" Victor said in a deep voice.

"Come play with me, please pretty please."

"ok fine."

"Hey did you hear something" Righty asked.

"No dummy, no I didn't" Lefty answered.

The kids laughed and Victor asked for a volunteer to play the dragon. Victor picked Melinda to play the dragon. Melinda put one of her socks on her hand and joined Victor.

"Ahh a dragon, I told you bird brain" righty said.

"A dragon, behind me, get real" lefty said.

"If you're so smart turn around."

"You were right…why are we still here run!"

To finish it off the dragon ate righty and lefty. The kids laughed as they clapped. Then until the adults got home, they coloured printed out dragon pictures.

The adults arrived home and each held two shopping bags in their hands. Victor said his goodbyes and headed home. Andy placed Payton in the play pen, Paige orbed the presents to the attic, and Coop orbed all the blankets and chairs to where they belong.

Piper found the camera on the table. She set it up with the TV and everyone sat down to watch it. They burst out laughing several times.

That night when all the kids were in bed, the adults sat down at the table for a money talk. The present shopping had cost them too much. With a new baby on the way, they needed to save up.

"For one, we could each only buy one present on the kid's birthdays" Andy suggested and Prue wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"We could sell all the things we no longer need" Piper suggested.

"I know to give haircuts that will save us a fortunate" Phoebe suggested.

"I could get a job, we can always leave the babies at magic school" Coop suggested.

"We can reuse all the kids' old baby stuff" Paige suggested.

"I can make the baby food so we don't have to buy it" Piper offered.

Prue went over the list, they had some great ideas. The next part of their meeting was to make a schedule for child care according to their work schedules. Once this was done the meeting was dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **February (Billie's Valentine's Day babysitting nightmare)**

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table for lunch. Wyatt was too excited to eat, so he settled for just milk. It was Wyatt's 9th birthday, a party was planned. The usual guests along with Wyatt's friends: Dakota, Kennedy, Austin, Carter and Lizzy were attending.

Around three Darryl, Sheila and Darryl Junior arrived, followed by Victor and Billie. Not long after Wyatt's friends arrived. Wyatt greeted them and brought them into the living room. They immediately started a game of cowboys.

"So give me an update on Wyatt" Victor said.

"Well He's very social and playful, and noisy" Piper stated.

"He's smart, well behaved, and very affectionate" Leo added.

"He's a good reader, can do simple multiplication, and write in full sentences" Piper added.

Little Parker was trying to catch up to the other children who were running around like wild animals. P.J. accidently knocked Parker down. Parker started crying so P.J. put her arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby sis, its ok don't cry" P.J. told Parker and kissed her forehead.

Parker slowly calmed down and hugged her sister. P.J. decided to play with Parker instead of her cousins. P.J. placed Parker on her lap and read her a short children's story. P.J. loved reading to Parker.

Phoebe and Coop smiled at their daughters. The bond they had was very sweet. Parker listened to every word P.J. read to her. P.J. was very good with Parker and tended to make her laugh often.

"Billie how's the pregnancy going" Prue asked.

"Not bad. I'm always tired, I always have to pee, morning sickness is bad, and I'm always hungry for marshmallows, and I'm finally showing. How's your pregnancy going" Billie explained.

"Mostly the same, always tired, bad morning sickness, sometimes heartburn, and lots of cramps" Prue explained.

"Be thankful you're not fat yet" Piper stated.

For supper Piper made Wyatt's favourite meal, roast beef and mashed potatoes. The guests seated themselves at the table and Piper served them. Piper then served herself and joined the others. After supper Piper and Leo came into the kitchen sinning while holding the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Wyatt, Happy birthday to you."

Piper and Leo placed the cake on the table in-front of Wyatt. Wyatt made a whish then blew out his candle. After the cake was served and eaten, it was time for Wyatt to open his presents. He got: Games clothes, toys and books.

Two days before Valentine's Day, the family got an unexpected call from Billie.

"Hallowell residence, Henry speaking."

"Hey it's Billie."

"Hold on I'll put you on speaker… ok go ahead."

"Hey everyone, so I don't have any plans for Valentine's Day, I can babysit for you" Billie offered.

"Are you sure, it can get hectic" Paige stated.

"As long as I stay human I'll be fine" Billie said.

"Can't make any promises" Phoebe joked.

"I'll take my chances."

"Alright, what time" Piper asked.

"Is four good for you" Billie asked.

"Sure" Leo agreed.

At 3:50 on Valentine's Day Billie arrived at the manor. The adults gave her the instructions and left. Before leaving Prue handed Payton over to Billie. Holding Payton, Billie found Belle and the other 8 children sitting on the living room couch.

"Ok so Wyatt, Chris I know you have homework, go work on it please" Billie asked.

"Can we paint" the girls asked standing beside their aisles.

"Yes you can, but wear your paint clothes" Billie agreed.

Wyatt and Chris dragged their school bags into the kitchen. Billie put Payton in the playpen and helped the girls set up the paint. Little Henry and Parker where playing with play do. For about five minutes everything was fine, then Wyatt came into the living room.

"Billie, Chris won't do his homework" Wyatt tattled.

"Ok I'm coming" Billie said and followed Wyatt back into the kitchen.

"Chris you need to do your homework, do you need help" Billie asked.

"No, I hate this homework" Chris stated.

"I'm going to count to three, if you don't start your homework you will go on time out" Billie warned.

Billie counted to three but Chris didn't budge. Billie took his arm and put him on the time out chair. When she turned around she discovered Parker was painting the TV. Billie rushed over to her and told her only to paint on the paper.

Parker didn't like being told what to do, so she painted Billie's face. Billie took away the paint brush and Parker screamed her head off. Billie ignored this and cleaned the paint off the TV. Chris then orbed off time out.

Melinda sensed Chris was outside, which was bad since it was freezing that day. Billie rushed out and dragged him back inside. Billie then put Chris in the magic proof room for seven minutes. Back in the living room Billie caught Henry and Parker sticking play do and stockers in each other's hair. So Billie brought them upstairs to the bathroom and removed it from their hair.

When Billie returned she found the girls painting on each other. Billie had enough and took the paint and brushes away. This caused the girls to throw a tantrum. That's when Payton began crying. Billie walked over to the playpen and picked up Payton.

Once she did this a fight broke out between Wyatt and Chris. At first she ignored it, but when she heard a bang against the wall, Billie hurried into the kitchen holding the screaming almost two year old. The bang had been Wyatt's math text book smacking the wall.

Wyatt ripped up Chris's homework, so Chris used his telekinesis to make all of Wyatt's things fly off the table. Wyatt then hit his brother on his arm, this really got Chris riled up. Chris used his telekinesis to make a plastic bowl fly off the counter towards Wyatt. Wyatt orbed out of the way which caused the bowl to smack Chris in the face.

"Boy's stop" Billie ordered.

Chris simply orbed Billie and Payton back into the living room. Hearing Payton cry, the girls throwing a tantrum, and the boys fighting was driving Billie crazy. Billie sighed and put Payton down in the playpen.

"Girl's stop crying, you're not going to die, go to your rooms" Billie ordered.

The girls obeyed and orbed/beamed up to their rooms. Then Billie entered the kitchen to deal with the boys. They were still going at it.

"That's enough! Wyatt go to your room, Chris you stay here" Billie instructed.

Wyatt orbed up to his room and shorty orbed his homework to him. Chris stayed at the table and did his homework. Billie went to get Payton, changed her, and then made supper for the kids.

Supper didn't go well either. Even though Billie had the power of telepathy she didn't manage to stop the food fight fast enough. Chris orbed his mash potatoes on Wyatt's head. Wyatt attempted to use his telekinesis to make Chris's cup of juice spill on him, however Chris used his telekinesis to make the cup of juice spill on Melinda instead.

Melinda chucked her steak at Chris who orbed out of the way, causing the steak to smack P.J. on her cheek. P.J. attempted to throw the steak back at her but it got Tamora instead. From there it go way out of hand.

"Kids stop it" Billie ordered as she dogged a couple of flying peas.

"I mean it… Kat don't you dare" Billie snapped as she ducked a fly steak.

"Stop it right now, or I'll tell your parents" Billie warned.

Not even this worked, so Billie got up and grabbed Parker and Kat by their waists. Billie carried them into the magic prof room. Billie then returned to the kitchen and grabbed P.J. and Melinda's arms. Billie dragged them into the magic prof room. She then returned to kitchen and made sandwiches.

Billie served one to Henry and one to Payton. Billie brought the rest to the magic prof room. There she gave them to the children.

"That's all you're getting, you can leave once you're done" Billie informed.

Billie turned on the TV for Henry and changed Payton. Afterwards Billie had the other children clean up their mess. When they started there was: food on the walls, table, chairs and floor, there was juice and milk all over the table, chairs and floor. When they were done: the walls were spotless, the table, chairs and floor was clean, and all the dishes were in the dish washer.

The next problem was that the kids were covered in food and juice/milk. Billie checked her watch, it was almost seven. So she washed their hair, then they got into their pajamas. Billie disposed the dirty clothes in the hamper.

By then it was 7:20, almost bedtime. Billie read them a story, then tucked them into bed. For the rest of the time. Billie read a book she had brought with her. At nine the adults arrived back home.

"So how was" Piper asked.

"You're kids…are a piece of work" Billie stated.

"Told ya" Piper replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **March (The children's first demon battle)**

Melinda danced around her room as she got ready for her party. It was Melinda's fifth birthday and she was excited. The usual guests along with Melinda's friends: Allie, Alyssa, Kiera, Isaac, Jordan, Jake and Layla were attending.

The party began at one. The first party game was musical chairs. There were fifteen children playing, so Leo set up fourteen chairs in the living room. Piper turned on the music and the kids began walking around the chairs. After a moment Piper stopped the music. The kids quickly sat down in the closest chair. Parker, who barely knew to play, was the only one not on a chair. This meant she was out.

Leo removed a chair, so that there was fourteen kids playing and only thirteen chairs. Piper started the music and the kids began walking around the chairs. After a moment Piper stopped the music, so the kids quickly sat down in the chairs. It was Jordan who was out this time.

As the game went on: Wyatt, Melinda, the twins, P.J., Henry, Allie, Alyssa, Isaac, Jake and Leah lost. There was now only one chair. It was between Chris and Kiera. Piper started the music and the kids began walking around the chair, their eyes glued to the chair. Piper stopped the music and the kids swung themselves into the chair. The winner was…Chris by a second.

The next game was freeze dance. Half of the kids lost in the first round. Melinda lost in the second round because when the music stopped she was still dancing. It was Henry Jr. who won.

For supper Piper made Melinda's favourite meal, spaghetti. After supper Piper and Leo carried the cake into the kitchen while singing. They placed the cake on the table in-front of Melinda. After cake it was time for Melinda to open her presents. She mostly got toys, but she also hot: a movie, a few books, a music box, clothes and her first bike.

After the party it was bedtime for the kids. After putting them in bed, the adults sat in living room and decided to watch some home movies of the past year. It was good remembering all the memories.

A couple of days later the kids were sitting around the living room bored. It was Saturday and all their friends were busy. The adults were also busy with work, house cleaning or taking care or potty training Payton, whose birthday was the following month.

"Pretty colours" Parker suddenly said starring out the window.

The others looked outside to see what Parker was talking about. It had stopped raining and a beautiful rainbow was in the sky. This gave Melinda an idea.

"Why don't we find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow" Melinda suggested.

"Good idea sis, I'll ask mom" Chris agreed.

"Mom, can we go find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow" Chris asked Piper who had just walked into the living room on her lunch break.

"Sure, be safe… you should find the leprechauns and ask them for permission, it is their gold" Piper stated.

"How do we get to them" P.J. asked.

"I have a tool that can help, I'll go get it" Piper said and headed to the attic.

Piper returned shortly with a shillelagh, which is a stick that the leprechauns use to summon and step into a rainbow, that's their transportation. Piper said the spell and a rainbow appeared. The kids stepped inside and it transported them to the land of the leprechauns. There a few leprechauns spotted them and brought them to the others, they knew they were the children of the charmed ones.

"Hello mates, what brings you here" A leprechaun asked.

"We want to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, we've come to ask for your permission" Wyatt informed.

"Well that's very generous, and it sound like a fun journey" the leprechaun said.

"Why don't we come with you, we know they way" another leprechaun suggested.

"Ok, what we should call you" Tamora asked.

"I'm Nathanael, and this is Quinten and that's Vincent" The leprechaun introduced.

The leprechauns and the children began their journey. With the leprechauns help, this was not a long journey. They reached the end of the rainbow and there was a big pot of shinning gold. The leprechauns gave some to the children, and as they were about to head back a demon shimmered in.

The leprechauns pushed the children aside and tried to take on the demon. This was a bad choice because the demon easily defeated them. The children tried to escape but more demon arrived and they captured the children.

The demons brought them into this strange cave like office. The children were thrown into a large cake with heavy metal bars. When got up they realized they weren't alone. Sitting in a corner of the cage was Billie, who at that time was five months pregnant.

"Billie, what are you doing here" Kat asked.

"What... oh no you they got you too" Billie said when she realized they were there.

"Do you know why they took us" P.J. asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have no idea why they took Henry, he's mortal" Billie replied.

"I'm here because even though my baby's destiny's been changed, I'm still destined to destroy your parents" Billie informed.

Back at the manor the adults had just received the news from the leprechauns. They had all survived the attack. They had been hurt badly but Paige healed their wounds.

"Ok Paige can you sense them" Piper asked nervously.

"Yes, but the weird thing is I can sense Billie too" Paige replied.

"That means Billie's with them. The question is, why the demons would want a pregnant young adult and a bunch of kids" Leo stated.

"Wait Billie's with them, I know what's going on" Prue said coming down from the attic with the book of shadows.

"The demons that took them were the ones who captured Billie's sister when she was a child" Prue revealed.

"But Billie's baby is destined to be our destroyer anymore" Phoebe reminded her.

"No, but it's still Billie's Destiney" Prue stated.

"And they have our children, so we'll go rescue them. That's when they want Billie to kill us" Piper realized.

"I say we go to play along, we know Billie won't kill us" Phoebe suggested.

"You're right, plus they have no idea how powerful our children are" Piper agreed.

"I'd love to see them take on the power of four, a set of charmed ones, 6 powerful children and a pregnant witch at the same time. I'll bring the popcorn" Paige said.

The sisters orbed to the cave office, while the guys stayed behind with the leprechauns, Payton and Parker. In the cave the sisters ran to the children and Billie who were still in the cave. Before the battle began, Paige had just enough time to orb her son, the only one without magic, home.

"Now Billie, Kill them" the demons ordered.

"No, I won't I don't work for you" Billie screamed in denial.

"Then I'll do it myself" the head demon decided.

The sister didn't do anything except nod at the children. This was a good time for a demon kicking lesson and practice. Tamora vanquished one by blowing him up, this started the fight. The demons and children gave it everything they got. In the end forty demons were vanquished and all 6 children plus Billie remained.

The waited awhile for more demons to show, but none came. So Piper blew up the bars of the cell and freed the children and Billie. After hugs of relief the family and Billie returned to manor. There they decided to summon the angel of destiny to change Billie's Destiney. That way both Billie and her baby would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **April (Real life dolls for Payton)**

Everyone was excited to celebrate Payton's second birthday. The only guests were Victor, Darryl, Sheila and Billie. This was because Payton didn't have any friends yet.

The party started around three in the afternoon. It wasn't going to be as long as the other parties. The children played together as the adults talked.

"So what's the update on Payton" Victor asked.

"Well she was potty trained last month, thank god" Andy stated.

"She's on a regular sleeping schedule now, and she'll eat pretty much anything" Prue added.

"Her speech is normal, and she acts like a two year old, she's really loud" Andy said.

"I've noticed she doesn't use her powers a whole lot" Prue revealed.

"How about the pregnancy updates" Sheila asked.

"I'm four months now, I'm starting to show obviously. The symptoms are the same, nothing much has changed" Prue informed.

"I'm six months now, and I'm pretty fat. I don't have morning sickness anymore so that's good, nothing else has changed. I do know what the gender is though" Billie explained.

"Really, well come on tell us" Paige urged her excitedly.

"It's a" Billie began.

"Don't tease just tell us" Phoebe stated.

"Ok, it's a…girl" Billie informed.

Everyone congratulated her, except the kids who weren't even paying attention. They were too focused on their game of toddler capture. This game is where the children chased around Payton and tried to capture her. Payton proved to be easy to catch, or she let them catch her.

The only one not playing this game was Wyatt. He was going through a faze where he thought he was too old to play with little kids and baby games. Instead he was quietly reading a book, the book happened to be a young children's book.

For supper Prue ordered Payton's favourite meal, pizza. When the pizza arrived everyone sat down at the table, where Piper and Prue served them. The meal went well, there was only one conflict. Chris was arguing with Payton because she was chewing with her mouth open and Chris hated that. This conflict was solved by Chris and Leo switching seats.

After supper it was time for cake. Prue and Andy approached the table singing and holding the big chocolate cake. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Payton and helped her blow out the candle. The cake was then cut, served and eaten.

After cake Payton got to open her presents. She got a few Barbie dolls, a new night light, some pajamas, and some cute hair bows. She loved the my little pony tricycle Piper and Leo bought her. As soon as she saw it, she hopped on and dragged it across the floor into the living room. She didn't know how to use the peddles yet.

However her favourite present was given to her after the party. The adults and kids brought her up to Melinda's room. However it was no longer Melinda's room, it was now Payton's room. Melinda had been moved up to the fourth floor, which was made by magic two weeks before.

In this room was Payton's new big girl bed and all her furniture and toys. Melinda's new room had all her stuff in it but the room was just plain white, however Piper promised her she could decorate it over the summer. They were going to put the boys on the fourth floor since they're the oldest, but Piper decided not to since she knew Payton would prefer a girly room.

Payton was absolutely thrilled and jumped on her new bed after screaming at the surprise of her own room. Prue and Andy were happy to not have to share a room with Payton anymore but they didn't mention it. The main reason they did this was because they needed to put the new baby in their room, and it would be too cramped if Payton was still in there too.

That night everything was fine when Prue and Andy tucked Payton in her new bed and then went to bed themselves. However in the middle of the night, Payton woke up and got scared by how dark it was even with her night light. She snuck into her parent's room and crawled into the bed with them.

This didn't wake Prue, but it did wake Andy. Andy picked up Payton and brought her back to her room, he wanted her to get used to her new room without thinking she could sleep with him and Prue whenever. In Payton's room, Andy tucked her back into bed.

"Daddy don't leave me please" Payton begged.

"What's wrong Angel" Andy asked softly.

"I'm scared, it's a big room" Payton informed.

"Ok how about I stay in here with you tonight, just tonight" Andy offered.

Payton nodded so Andy got into her bed with her. He tucked them both in and closed his eyes. Soon enough they both fell asleep peacefully.

Over the next couple of days Payton had a problem with her cousins. Every time she wanted to play with them, they pushed her aside. This was upsetting her because she didn't understand why they didn't want to play with her.

"Can I play too" Payton asked once again on a Saturday afternoon.

"No Payton, you're too little to play" Chris told her.

Payton looked at her cousins playing happily. Chris rubbed her head and handed her a doll to play with. This gave Payton an idea, she blinked her eyes and turned her cousins into talking dolls. Ignoring their cries for help, Payton picked them up, orbed to her room and began playing with them. Meanwhile, Prue walked back into the living room after having slipped away for just a second.

"Payton? Kids where are you" Prue called out.

Prue checked all the room on the second floor and didn't find them. When she walked into Payton's room she found Payton sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. Suddenly the dolls began asking her for help. Prue got a closer look at the dolls and realized they looked a lot like the kids, the kids who suddenly disappeared from the living room. Prue knew what was going on at that point.

"Payton, did you turn your cousins into dolls" Prue asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because they never want play with me, so now they have to" Payton explained.

"I see, well I'm sure they're very sorry" Prue said.

"Yes we are" Wyatt the doll stated.

"You see, so will you turn them back please" Prue asked.

"No, not yet" Payton refused.

"Ok, then when will you want to?"

"I'll let you know."

Prue sighed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She then allowed Payton one hour to use her cousins as dolls. Prue thought it was because Payton didn't want to, but really is was because Payton didn't know why to turn them back. The other adults found the situation funny even though it was their kids who were dolls.

The kids suffered but survived an hour as Payton's dolls. When Prue returned to Payton's room, Payton still refused to turn her cousins back into humans. The other adults tried and failed to convince her to turn them back.

"Payton Angel Halliwell, turn your cousins back right now" Andy demanded in a stern voice.

"I can't" Payton snapped.

"Watch your tone with me young lady, what do you mean you can't remember" Andy said.

"I don't know how, I don't know how I did it" Payton replied calmly.

"Well that's a problem" Henry stated the obvious.

"Would a memory potion be personal gain" Coop asked.

"In this yes" Phoebe replied.

While the adults mumbled on about different solutions, Wyatt was trying to get their attention. He remained unheard as the adults left the room. They headed to the attic to summon Grams. After Grams arrived and heard the story, all the kids orbed/beamed up to the attic, they were all human again.

"Mom I was trying to tell you I could help. I turned my toys into people on my third birthday remember? I showed Payton what to do" Wyatt explained.

"Looks like I'm not needed after all. However I think I can help with the issue that caused it" Grams stated.

"Kids, even though Payton is very little she's still part of this family. It was mean to leave her out all the time and ignore her" Grams said.

"She's too little to play our games" Kat stated.

"Well then maybe sometimes you can play her games with her, and other times you can play your games. You don't always have to play together" Grams suggested.

"You're right Grams. We're sorry Payton" P.J. apologised.

The cousins all hugged to make up, Payton was feeling a lot better now. Suddenly Andy remembered another problem concerning Payton.

"Grams, Payton's scared to sleep in her own room, got any tips" Andy asked.

"Maybe I can help" P.J. said.

"Payton, you can sleep with Belle, she will protect you all night" P.J. offered.

"That's very sweet of P.J., how does that sound Payton" Prue asked.

"I'll try it" Payton agreed.

That night, After Payton was tucked into bed, P.J. beamed in holding Belle. Belle had gotten much bigger since P.J. got her. P.J. placed Belle on Payton's bed then beamed out. Belle licked Payton's face the curled up beside her.

Payton closed her eyes and slept through the entire night. After that Belle became Payton's personal sleeping buddy P.J. didn't mind Belle sleeping with Payton, when she got lonely at night, she simply crawled into bed with Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **May (Dropping out of School)**

Paige and Henry were chasing their wild twins all over the house. Tamora and Kat were overly excited about their birthday party that afternoon. They were officially five years old.

The usual guests were invited of course. Paige's father Sam was also invited, but no one knew if he was going to come. The twins personally invited their friends: Alyssa, Brady, Emily Eva and Noah.

The party finally began at one. The kids began playing a weird made up game. The adults sat around and talked. Sam did come.

"Since I've been away so long, give me an update on the girls" Sam said.

"Well they're partners in crime, little rebels" Paige said.

"They're pretty good in school though" Henry added.

"How are the pregnancies" Sheila asked.

"Only two months to go. Austin and I have decided to name her Ginny, her middle is Christy after my sister, the good in my sister" Billie informed.

"That's cute. I'm five months, and we've just found out I'm having a boy" Prue revealed.

"Really, I thought boys were incredibly rare in your family" Darryl stated.

"They are, we were all shocked too" Prue said.

"Any name ideas yet" Billie asked.

"Nope. I do want to carry on the P legacy. I do know his middle name, but I'm not telling until he's born" Prue answered.

For supper Tamora wanted pasta but Kat wanted chicken. After a five minute argument they agreed on pizza. Henry order the pizza and served everyone when it arrived.

After supper it was time for cake. Paige and Henry approached the table singing and holding the cake. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of the twins. This year Paige and Henry made sure the twins blew out the candle at the same time, to avoid the fight they had the previous year.

After cake it was time for the twins to open their presents. Tamora got some: rock star costumes, books, clothes, toys and a copy of the movie tangled. Kat got some: Princess costumes, books, pajamas, toys and a copy of the movie Ice age.

The twins spent the rest of the party playing dress up with their friends, brother and cousins. At seven the party ended and the babies went to bed. An hour later the others went to bed.

On Monday the kids went to school like every Monday. During the third Period a situation occurred in kindergarten. Every day the children took turns picking out a book for story time. Tamora approached the book shelf and picked out a book.

"Oh I'm sorry Tamora, its Vicky's turn to pick a book" Mrs. Wellington said.

"No, it's my turn" Tamora corrected calmly.

"No its not, put the book back please" Mrs. Wellington asked.

"She's right, it's her turn" Kat stood up for her sister.

"That's right" P.J. and Melinda agreed.

"That's enough girls, Tamora put the book back and join us, or go to your table and miss the story" Mrs. Wellington laid out the choices.

Tamora threw the book at Vicky then stomped to her table. Siding with Tamora, Kat, Melinda and P.J. joined her. The four of them talked together and paid no attention to the story that Vicky picked.

Things went downhill for Chris too. His teacher told everyone to get into groups. Chris remained in his seat and looked around. No one even looked at him to invite him into their group.

"Chris is there a problem" Mr. Andrews asked.

"I don't have any friends to join" Chris explained.

"Chris just join any group" Mr. Andrews said.

"No I can't" Chris whined.

"Chris if you insist on acting like a four year old, you can go join your sister for the rest of the class" Mr. Andrews stated.

Chris got up and left the class room. He made his way to the kindergarten room. When he arrived he explained the situation to Mrs. Wellington. Then he joined his sister and cousins at the table where they exchanged stories.

Wyatt has his own situation. He was working at his desk when Wesley came over to him. Wesley, for no reason, pushed Wyatt off his chair. Wyatt got up and punched Wesley in the nose, this made Wesley cry.

"Wyatt office now" Mr. Dawson ordered.

"But he pushed me first" Wyatt sobbed.

"I don't want any excuses, go to the office now" Mr. Dawson demanded pointing to the door.

Without another word Wyatt stormed off to the office. There Wyatt sat in the naughty kid chair, while the sectary, who already knew the story, called Piper. Wyatt was then informed to wait there and that Coop was on his way to pick him up. He was suspended for the rest of the day.

When the lunch bell rang Chris, Melinda, P.J. and the twins held hands and snuck out of the classroom. They spotted Wyatt in the office and paid him a visit. Wyatt told them why he was there.

"Come with us" P.J. offered.

"What are you talking about" Wyatt asked.

"We're dropping out of school" Melinda whispered in Wyatt's ear.

"Come with us" P.J. offered again.

"I'm in, Kat freeze the office" Wyatt whispered.

Kat obey and swung her hands forward to freeze the office. They looked around then orbed/beamed to the park. When Coop arrived the sectary was thawed out and panicky searching for Wyatt.

"Oh Mr. Halliwell, your nephew was just here, he suddenly disappeared. Your daughter and her cousins came in, then they were all gone when I looked up" The sectary explained.

"No worries, they can't be far, I'll go find them" Coop said.

Coop walked into the hallway and checked to make sure the coast was clear. He then beamed in the children. They all looked surprised and nervous.

"Explain" Coop ordered sternly.

"We…We were in the bathroom" Tamora lied.

"Oh Really? All six of you, in the same bathroom at the same time" Coop questioned.

"We were in the girl's bathroom, they were in the boys" Melinda said.

"Plus there are stalls in each bathroom" Chris added.

"Yeah ok Whatever, Chris I suggest you go enjoy your recess, girls you to. Wyatt you're coming home with me" Coop directed.

Chris and the girls pretended to obey. Coop signed Wyatt out and brought him home. Chris and the girls orbed/beamed back to the park. At the manor Wyatt was in the magic proof room on time out for 9 minutes.

About fifteen minutes later Coop revived another call from the school. Coop answered the phone while putting Payton down for a nap. The school informed him Chris and the girls never came back from recess. Coop lied and told them he had brought them home with Wyatt. When he hung up the phone, Coop left Payton's room and beamed in the sneaky school ditching children.

"The school called, why did you not go back to class" Coop asked.

"No comment" P.J. replied.

"Go to your rooms. No orbing, beaming, teleporting, projecting, walking, running, jogging, skipping, crawling, dancing or hopping out of this house" Coop ordered making sure he left no loop hole.

"Technically it's a manor" Melinda corrected

"Now!" Coop demanded getting inpatient.

The kids nodded and quickly orbed/beamed to their rooms. Coop called the others at work and told them situation. He then took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Not long after Prue arrived home With Henry Junior and Parker.

"Hi daddy" Parker greeted Coop with a hug.

"Hi baby doll, I missed you" Coop said and placed Parker on his lap.

"Is Andy home" Prue asked taking Parker's bag off her.

"No he just left to help one of his charges, and Payton's taking a nap" Coop informed.

"Hi uncle Coop" Henry Junior said.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun today" Coop asked as he placed Henry on his other lap.

"You bet, I made one mommy a necklace for mother's day" Henry stated holding up a string necklace with pieces of macaroni on it.

"I made one for mommy too" Parker said.

"Wow those are beautiful, good job" Coop praised them.

An hour later Piper got home from her restaurant at the same time Leo orbed home from magic school. Piper went to deal with Wyatt, While Leo dealt with Chris and Melinda.

"Wyatt I'm very disappointed in you, you know better than to hit" Piper stated.

"Mom please let me explain" Wyatt asked.

"Go ahead I'm listening" Piper replied.

"Wesley came over to me and pushed me out of my chair for no reason, that's why I punched him."

"Ok I can tell you're telling the truth, I'll call the school and report it. I'll do everything I can to make sure he doesn't lay another finger on you. However hitting or punching is never an answer, so for that you're grounded for the rest of the day. That means no TV, and no friends over" Piper stated.

"Ok that's fair" Wyatt agreed.

Piper hugged Wyatt then left his tom himself in his room. Piper joined Leo, Chris and Melinda in Melinda's room. Leo had decided to let them off with a warning. Together Piper and Leo warned them about what would happen if they left school without permission again.

When Phoebe hot home, she and Coop dealt with P.J. They too decided to let her off with a warning. Paige and Henry however dealt with their daughter differently. Knowing a warning would have no effect on them, the twins were grounded for the rest of the day.

Wyatt and the twins were only allowed to leave their rooms for supper and bathroom breaks, which wasn't cruel since they all had a million toys and books in their rooms. The other kids were playing outside with Andy and Prue, the grounded kids were given the option to join them. This was while Piper made supper and while Phoebe and Paige set the table.

Apparently the kids had not learned their lessons. As soon as they got off the bus they ran down the street. Once they were out of sight, they orbed/beamed to the park. It just so happened Prue had taken Payton to the park to take pictures of her.

"So this is where you all disappeared to yesterday" Prue said to the guilty looking kids.

"Auntie Prue, Funny Story… you see the bus dropped us off here…and" Wyatt began.

"Save it, I'll give you two choices. Go back to school and I won't tell, or come home with me and be in big trouble" Prue stated.

"We'll go home" Melinda decided and the others nodded.

"Ok what happened at school" Prue asked.

The kids told her the stories.

"So you dropped out of school because of: not getting to pick a book, being sent to kindergarten for whining, and getting in trouble for something you did do" Prue repeated.

"No it's because the school wasn't fair. It was Tamora's turn to pick a book, Mr. Andrews could have put Chris in Chris in a group instead of sending him to kindergarten, and Wesley hut me first and he didn't even get in trouble for pushing me" Wyatt explained.

"Ok, Tamora you could have doubled checked the board that says whose turn it is on which day, you could have been wrong" Prue stated.

"Oh I never thought of that" Tamora admitted.

"Chris your teacher allows you and your classmates to get into groups on your own, because you need to learn how to socialize and build your confidence. You could also make new friends by being in a group" Prue explained.

"Oh I guess it could be a way to make friends" Chris realized.

"Wyatt you can't run away from your problems. If someone is hurting you tell an adult. You told your mom and she will deal with it. Revenge will not get you anywhere and neither will running away" Prue told Wyatt.

"You're right" Wyatt admitted.

"Now school hasn't started yet, if I bring you will you stay at school" Prue asked.

The kids nodded and got into their new van with Prue and Payton. Prue dropped them off and hugged them good bye. The kids went to class, and Prue returned to the park with Payton.

It turned out Tamora was wrong, she hugged Vicky after apologising to her. Chris was asked to join a group again, and this time he did and discovered he had a lot in common with a boy named Kyle. Wyatt apologised to Wesley without being told to, even though Wesley didn't apologise back. Piper did call the school and in result Wesley got suspended, and Mr. Dawson made him sit beside him from then on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **June (six missing parents)**

The morning of Henry Juniors fourth birthday, Paige found the twins and both Henry's dancing around Henry Jr.'s room. Paige remained in the door way a moment and filmed them. When adult Henry realized he was being filmed, he stopped dancing. He looked embarrassed, like he was caught in the shower.

Little Henry's party began at one. Darryl, Sheila, Victor and Billie came. Sam had dropped by the day before to tell Paige he might not be able to come. A couple of kids from the pre-school also came.

"So what's the update on little Henry" Victor asked.

"He's excited to start kindergarten, he knows the letters A-C" Paige began.

"To me he's a-lot more social" Henry added.

"He rarely does anything wrong, he's pretty caring" Paige stated.

"How are the pregnancies" Sheila asked.

"Nothing's really changed for me" Prue stated.

"I've had constant mood swing for the past few weeks, and I'm always tired" Billie informed.

"That's normal at eight months" Phoebe told Billie.

Paige watched her son play with the others. He was much more active, and not quite so shy. He got along with the other children and didn't try to control them. He was more of a follower than a leader.

For supper Piper made Henry Juniors favourite meal, rice with chicken nuggets. Kat liked rice but hated chicken nuggets. So she gave them to Tamora, who gave her all her rice in return. Tamora hated rice even though she had only tasted it once.

Like on all birthdays after supper, it was time for cake. Paige and Henry approached the table singing and holding the cake. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Henry Jr. who blew out the candle.

Two days later in the middle of the night, the demon alarm went off. The children all knew what to do. Wyatt orbed Payton and Henry to him. When the others orbed/beamed in into the boy's room they all huddled together, and Wyatt activated his orb shield around them.

There was a crashing sound coming from the attic. It sounded like about four demons were trying to steal the book of shadows. The adults were heard rushing to the attic and then a fight was heard. The fight occurred all over the house, in the end all six adults vanished.

When the demon alarm turned off, the kids new the demons were gone. They searched the whole manor but didn't find their parents. When neither Melinda nor Chris could sense them, Wyatt grabbed the phone and called the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Our parents were all kidnapped" the kids screamed at once.

"How many of you are there?"

"9, I'm the oldest…my name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine years old" Wyatt answered.

"Ok, are the other kids your siblings?"

"Only two of them, the others are my cousins" Wyatt informed.

"How old's the youngest?"

"Only two" Wyatt replied.

"What's your address?"

"Not sure, but investigator Morris knows, he's a friend of ours" Wyatt said.

"Ok stay safe, investigator Morris will be there soon."

Wyatt hung up the phone and the kids waited in silence. Not long after Darryl arrived. Wyatt opened the door to let Darryl in. Darryl looked around, the manor looked like a crime scene. Broken glass everywhere and all the furniture was destroyed.

"Demon" Darryl asked.

"Demon" Chris confirmed.

"Ok I'll take you to the station" Darryl stated.

Darryl was only able to fit Payton, Parker and little Henry in the police car. The others orbed/beamed in-front of the police station. Darryl arrived and joined them with the youngest three. He then brought the kids into the office in the station.

"If it was demons who took your parents, why did you call us" Darryl asked.

"We're kids, we can't take care of ourselves" Henry stated.

"They're going to put you in foster homes, one for the boys and one for the girls. I'll call Billie to solve the issue" Darryl said.

About twenty minutes later, two women showed up. These women were Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Lagoon. Mrs. Jones took Wyatt, Chris and Henry Junior to an all-boys foster home. Mrs. Lagoon took Melinda, P.J., the twins, Parker and Payton to an all-girls foster home.

After breakfast the next day, Wyatt, Chris and Henry were outside with the other boys. Mrs. Jones called them in, so the boys followed her into the living room. Billie was there sitting on the couch.

"Boy's I need your help to find your parents" Billie whispered to Wyatt and Chris.

"Mrs. Jones, can I take them out for the day" Billie asked.

"Yes, make sure to bring them back by seven" Mrs. Jones agreed.

Billie took the boys to golden gate park. There Chris concentrated and used his sensing power to sense his parents.

"I can't get an exact location" Chris said.

"Maybe P.J. can" Melinda suggested after orbing in with P.J.

"I had a premonition" P.J. informed.

"What did you see" Billie asked.

"Many trees near a river…in this forest" P.J. revealed pointing to the forest beside the park.

The five of them walked through the forest and came across the river. There wasn't any sign or clue that they were there. Out of frustration P.J. threw a stone into the water. Suddenly the ground split apart. Chris used his power of photokeniss to create a ball of light above the hole. They all looked down and their parents waved at them.

"It's about time" Piper remarked.

"Can you get out" Melinda asked.

"No you'll have to orb us out" Phoebe told them.

"Andy, Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry" the white lighter witches said together.

At their command the adults orbed out of the hole. Once they were free they hugged the children and Billie.

"Where are the others" Piper asked.

"In the foster homes" Wyatt informed.

"They called the police" Billie explained.

"What! They were never any demons, this was a test for your training" Phoebe revealed.

"We thought you would come find us, I had no idea you'd call the cops" Paige stated.

"Did we pass though?" Tamora asked.

The adults rescued the other children from the foster homes. Their explanation was that they had gone out due to a family emergency and left the kids with a babysitter. Then the dog got out so the babysitter went after her.

What really happened was: it was Paige, Phoebe, Coop and Prue who had been in the attic making it sound like demons. It was Leo who had set off the demon alarm, and Andy had turned off the demon alarm right before he and the other adults orbed/Beamed out of the manor. It had been Piper who had destroyed the furniture. The adults realized next time they should warn the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **July (A power for Henry Junior)**

Just as the adults returned home from dropping off the kids at magic camp, the phone rang. Paige answered the phone, it was Billie's boyfriend Austin. Austin excitedly delivered the news.

"Billie just had her baby, she wants us to come meet her" Paige informed the others.

"When" Prue asked.

"Right now, so come on" Paige replied.

The adults, Payton and Henry Jr. arrived at the hospital. Billie was lying on the hospital bed holding a baby girl softly wrapped in a pink cotton blanket. Billie smiled at her visitors and beckoned them in.

"Hi, I would like you to meet Ginny Christy Jenkins" Billie introduced in a quiet voice.

"Can I hold her" Prue asked.

"Of course, you all can" Billie answered and passed Ginny to Prue.

"What a beautiful baby girl" Prue stated.

"Look Payton, look at the baby" Andy told his daughter as he picked her up.

"Cute baby" Payton said.

"I think she looks like you" Paige told Billie when took Ginny in her arms.

"Daddy pick me up, I want to see her" Little Henry said.

"Hi baby Ginny" Henry Junior greeted her once he was in his dad's arms.

"Where's Austin?" Phoebe asked just as Austin walked in.

"I need my daughter for a minute" Austin stated as he took Ginny from Coop.

Once he was holding her, Austin quickly hid something in Ginny's hand. Austin handed Ginny to Billie who smiled as she took her daughter. Once Ginny was safely in Billie's arms, Austin opened Ginny's tiny hand and Billie gasped. Lying on the soft palm of Ginny's hand was an engagement ring.

"Billie you've given me everything I've always wanted. You've given me love and a beautiful daughter, and now I want your hand in marriage. Billie Jenkins…will you marry me?" Austin purposed.

"Yes I will" Billie answered with tears of joy running down her face.

Austin leaned over and kissed Billie's lips. The others clapped even Henry Jr. and Payton, although they had no clue what was going on. Piper and the gang stayed at the hospital for another hour, then headed home with warm hearts.

A couple of days after on the weekend all the kids were outside in the backyard enjoying the sunny weather. They got so caught up in a game of hide and orb/beam that they didn't realize Henry Jr was left out. Eventually Kat spotted her brother sitting alone on against a tree. Kat pointed it out to the others who all approached him.

"Sorry Henry" Tamora apologised.

"I wished I had a power, so I could play magic games with you" Henry whined.

"Hey maybe you can" Tamora stated.

"What are you talking about" Chris asked.

"There must be a spell in the book of shadows" Tamora explained.

The kids orbed/beamed up to the attic with Henry Jr. Wyatt flipped through the book of shadows until he came across a spell. Wyatt casted the spell on Henry Jr. after reading the spell in his head first.

"How do I know it worked" Henry asked.

"Try waving your arms forwarded like me my mom. Just aim at the garbage can" Wyatt suggested.

Henry waved his arms towards the garbage bin across the attic. At his command, which was not expected, the garbage can came to life and began singing and dancing. The kids had to chase the garbage can out of the attic and all the way down to the living room.

"Mom grab that runaway can" Little Henry said.

Paige and Phoebe, who had been the only ones home, began chasing the garbage can around the room. In an attempt to reverse the magic, Henry Jr. started waving his arms towards the garbage can. However this resulted in all the living room furniture to come to life and begin talking and walking.

"Who did this and what did you do" Paige asked showing a little anger.

"It was me, I casted a spell from the book of shadows to give Henry a power" Wyatt admitted.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, what were you thinking" Phoebe asked in stern voice with her arms folded at her chest.

"Yeah what were you thinking" the living room couch mocked.

"Oh shut up Mr. Couch" Wyatt snapped.

"It was my fault auntie Phoebe, I wanted a power so I play magic game, Wyatt was just trying to help me" Henry Jr. admitted.

"Thank you for your honesty Henry, Wyatt got get the book so I can see what spell you casted on him" Phoebe ordered.

Wyatt orbed down the book of shadows, which was still opened to the page of the spell Wyatt had casted. Phoebe and Paige looked over the spell and sighed with relief, there was a reversal spell. Before they could cast it, little Henry tugged on his mom's arm and begged her to let him keep his power.

"Henry I don't think it's a good idea" Paige stated.

"I don't see the harm in it, we can at least give him a shot, and we can train him" Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"Ok Henry listen, I'll talk about it with your daddy, aunts and uncles, and maybe you can keep it" Paige decided.

Paige called the other home for a family meeting, no of them were at work except for Piper was done her shift anyways. The kids were sent up stairs while the adults talked about letting Henry Jr. keep his new power. Andy, Prue, Phoebe, Coop and Leo agreed with letting Henry Jr. Keep his power. However, Piper, Paige and Henry were against it.

"Mortals are not supposed to have powers" Piper stated.

"If it makes you feel any better, Andy, Paige and I can go ask the Elders what they think" Leo suggested.

"Ok go" Piper agreed.

Leo, Paige and Andy orbed up to the elders, the others waited for their return in silence. Nobody noticed that Henry Junior was ease dropping on the stairs. Leo, Paige and Andy returned shortly with the answer.

"The Elders said under constant supervision and no stop training he may be able to gain complete control over his power" Andy informed.

"Alright, Coop would you be able to do this when we're at work" Henry asked.

"Sure, since the kids are in magic camp, my only other priorities are Parker and Payton" Coop agreed.

"Ok then we'll give it a shot" Henry agreed.

Henry Jr. made the mistake of shouting "Yes." The adults all looked at him so he quickly ran up the stairs. Paige chuckled as she recalled the times she ease dropped as a child.

"I get to keep my powers" Henry junior screamed as he ran into Wyatt and Chris's room, where the children were playing.

"That's awesome" Melinda squealed.

"Congratulations you're now one of us" Tamora shrieked.

"Be quiet, you're hurting my ears" Payton screamed with her hand on her ears.

Downstairs the furniture was having a conversation. When they started complaining about Parker jumping on them, Phoebe collected Henry Jr. from Wyatt and Chris's room.

"Ok Henry, the trick is to wave your hands slowly" Phoebe explained.

Henry Jr. followed his aunt's advice and slowly waved his hands towards the furniture. At his command the furniture turned back into normal non-living furniture. Paige smiled as this was Prof Henry could be trained and gain control of his power.

The next day, Monday, Paige helped her son practice using his powers. This lesson didn't go well, Henry wasn't able to use his power on will. The next day it was Piper who helped Henry practice. All he accomplished was bringing a pencil to life.

"Well that's a start, good job" Piper praised him.

On Wednesday Henry had his practice session with Prue. During the first hour nothing, but then he brought a book to life. Then on Thursday he practiced with Phoebe. He managed to bring a bench to life. A bench with a major attitude problem, Phoebe was more than happy when Henry turned it back.

On Friday he practiced with Leo. He was able to bring an entire book shelf to life. Henry Jr. felt very proud of himself. Finally on Saturday he decided to show his progress to sisters and cousins in the back yard, by turning two garbage bins to life. That's when it all went downhill.

Just as Henry Jr. was about to wave his hand, Payton orbed in and shouted "boo!" This scared Henry out of his pants, and he started waving his hands at everything, his power was controlling him. The garbage bins, trees, the dog house, the gate and a few rocks came to life and began running and talking. This made the kids start screaming and the adults came running.

"Paige take Henry to the Elders, he's out of control" Leo told Paige.

It took a while to catch little Henry, who was running wild screaming and waving his hands everywhere. Paige finally caught him around his waist and orbed out with him. Only moments later Paige orbed back with her son, and male Elder and a magic cleaner.

"This magic cleaner will remove Henry's power and revers the magic on all these immanent objects" the Elder explained.

"Henry's power is trigged by fear or feeling nervous, I think when he was able to use his powers he was feeling nervous about whether or not it would work. Since he's only four and gets spooked easily, t Elders feel it's best to remove his power forever" Paige explained.

Paige stepped aside and the cleaner did his job. He stuck a needle in Henry's arm, which never bothered him. A green sparkly liquid was sucked into the needle. Once the power was out of Henry Jr. the cleaner revered the damage and left with the Elder.

"Mommy" Henry Jr. said as he began crying.

Paige got on her knees and took her son into her arms. Paige and Henry wrapped their arms around little Henry as he sobbed. Tamora and Kat came over to them, and wrapped their arms around their parents and little brother.

"Its ok, don't cry" Kat said and kissed her brother's head.

"But now you won't like me" Henry sobbed.

"We still like you" Kat reinsured him.

"We liked you before you had a power" Tamora added.

"But you can't play magic games with me" Henry stated.

"That's ok, we like playing with you, it doesn't matter what we play" Kat said.

Henry settled down and hugged his sisters. He finally knew for sure that he was important to his family, even though he was mortal. Knowing this made him feel very special.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **August (Getting ready for the baby)**

It was a hot day, and the family had gotten up early. This was because once Parker woke she wouldn't go back to sleep. Parker was too excited for her birthday party. She was officially three years old.

This party was also a birthday party for Piper and Paige. Plus it was a baby shower for Prue. The usual guests: Victor, Billie, Darryl, Sheila and Elise were attending. As well as Alyssa, her mom Rebecca, and Parker's friends from pre-school.

The part started at one, by 1:30 all the guests arrived. Since this was a mixed party, there was no theme. The children played while the adults talked.

"So what's the update on Parker" Victor asked.

"She is sneaky but usually well behaved" Phoebe said.

"She sleeps better at night" Coop added.

"She's always energetic" Phoebe stated.

Around four Prue got to open her baby gifts. Prue sat in the middle of the living room on a kitchen chair. Andy sat beside her on another chair. The others sat in-front of them on the ground, with their gift in-front of them.

"This is from Leo and I" Piper said giving Prue a gift.

"Oh what a nice mobile, thanks guys" Prue thanked.

"Ok this is from Coop and I, for the baby's first picture" Phoebe said.

"A little tux, I love it" Prue stated.

Prue opened the rest of her gifts. She got clothes, toys, diapers, bottles and books. After Prue opened all of her gifts, it was supper time. For supper Piper and Phoebe made Parker's favorite meal, pancakes.

After supper of course it was time to bring out the cake. Phoebe and Coop sang as they carried the cake to the table. They placed the cake on the table in-front of Parker, who blew out the candle.

Like always, after cake it was time for presents. Parker got: clothes, new running shows books, toys and a blue music box. Piper got: a new toaster, a new alarm clock because she blew up hers, clothes, novels and a necklace. Paige got art supplies, a brief case for work, clothes, a pair of high heels since the twins broke her old pair, and an I pod.

Parker's friends went home by seven, the adults except Billie and Rebecca stayed until 10. The kids were in bed by 8. After the kids went to bed, the adults watched a horror movie.

A couple of days later the adults were sitting in the living room with nothing to do. They all had the day off, the house was mostly clean, most of the kids were at magic camp, Parker, Henry Jr. and Payton were upstairs napping. Belle, who was much bigger then, ran into the end table, knocking everything off it. Piper, who still wasn't a fan of Belle, rolled her eyes and picked up the mess.

"I was wondering where this went" Piper stated holding up the baby name book.

"Hey that's a good time passer, let's pick a name for the baby" Andy suggested.

Piper picked up the rest of the mess, that was caused by that clumsy stupid springer spaniel puppy then joined the others with the baby name book. For the first time they flipped to the boy P names.

"How about Peter" Henry suggested.

"No reminds me of a bully from school" Andy said.

"Do you like Patrick" Phoebe asked.

"Not really' Prue stated.

"How does Perry sound" Leo asked.

"Like a pet, so no" Andy said.

"How about Petro" Paige suggested.

"No, I'm not found of that name" Prue responded.

"Percy" Coop suggested.

"No, my jerk of a cousin is named Percy" Andy said.

"Palmer" Piper suggested.

"No that doesn't sound like a name to be honest" Prue stated.

"Hey about Preston" Henry suggested.

"Preston… I like that it's unusual" Andy stated.

"Me too, Preston it is" Prue agreed.

They were then all bored again. Then Prue realized they still needed to get her and Andy's room ready for the baby. Andy and Coop retrieved little Henry's old Crib from the attic and put it together in Andy and Prue's room.

Phoebe and Piper put all the baby's toys and clothes in bins and the baby's dresser. Prue and Paige washed all of little Henry's old bottles, baby spoons and baby plates. In Prue and Andy's room, Andy, Coop, Leo and Henry placed all the furniture to make everything fit nicely.

By the time they were done, Payton, Parker and Henry Jr. were up from their naps. So Piper took them into the kitchen for lunch. After lunch little Henry was sent to clean his messy room.

Andy helped Payton clean her messy room, and Coop tried to get Parker to her clean hers. Parker refused to clean her room, even when Phoebe and Coop offered to help. Parker was a stubborn child.

"Why don't you want to make your room all nice and clean" Coop asked.

"I did not make all of this mess, PJ did too so she should help" Parker yelled.

"Don't yell at me, and PJ is not home. So how about you clean up your part of this pig pen, and PJ will clean the rest once she's home" Coop suggested.

"Well…ok" Parker agreed.

PJ and Parker's room was a huge mess. Their beds and the floor was covered in toys, books and clothes. Parker put away her toys and books. Then she put all of her dirty clothes in the hamper. Next Parker cleared off her bed, and Coop helped her place the sheet and blanket on the bed. To finish, Parker placed her pillow on her bed.

When the kids got home from magic camp, they all had to clean their room. The twins threw a tantrum which was ignored. So since they didn't get any attention, they sucked it up and clean their room.

The living room, kitchen and bathroom were cleaned up every day. The adult's rooms were never messy. The kid's rooms were cleaned twice a week because they were always messy so eventually the adults stopped cleaning them every day. Laundry and dishes were done four times a week or every day depending on much there was. Moping and booming was done every Sunday.

That night once the kids were in bed, the adults had an idea. They wanted to make a collage with the children's baby pictures. In the middle of a Billiton bored they wrote Halliwell babies, using big letter stickers. The all over was the pictures in birth order. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Kat, Tamora, PJ, Henry Jr., Parker and Payton, with room left for Preston picture and then rest of the extra room was filled with baby stickers.

On labels at the bottom of each picture was the names, so they would always remember who was who. Either written in pink permanent marker for the girls, or in blue permanent marker for the boys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **September (The first day of school)**

At 7:00 a.m. it was time to get the kids ready for the first day of school. Leo entered the boy's room and woke up his two sons. The boys slowly woke up and orbed down to the kitchen. Leo joined them and the others shortly orbed or beamed in. Once everyone was seated Piper served waffles with orange juice.

"Ok kids remember no magic talk at school" Phoebe reminded the children.

Once they were done eating, the kids got dressed. Wyatt put on a plain grey t-shirt and a new pair of jean shorts. Chris put on a plain light brown t-shirt and dark brown shorts. Melinda put on a plain pink t-shirt, a jean skirt and black leggings.

Tamora put on a light blue t-shirt that had a white butterfly on it, along with a jean skirt and white leggings. Kat put on a light purple t-shirt that had a white daisy on it, along with a jean skirt and light pink leggings. Henry Jr. put on a grey t-shirt that had a dump truck on it, and bage shorts.

P.J. put on a plain yellow t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Phoebe put Parker in a red dress with small black polka dots, along with black nylons. Andy put Payton in a light green dress with white nylons.

Next was the hair, the boys simply just brushed their hair. Melinda brushed her long brown hair, then piper tied it into a ponytail. Paige tied Kat's long red hair into two braids on the side, same with Tamora. Both P.J. and Parker had their long brown hair loose. Prue tied Payton's hair in two ponytails on the sides.

Once the children were ready, they stood in a line by the front door. Henry turned on the camera and filmed them.

"Here are the school children of 2012. In grade four we have the king of the playground…Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. In grade 3 we have the one the only…Chris Perry Halliwell. In their last year of kindergarten we have the queens of trouble…Melinda, P.J., Kat and Tamora. In his first year of kindergarten is the king of cool… Henry Mitchell Junior. And finally the girl who owns the pre-school and her cousin who follow in her footsteps... Parker and Payton Halliwell."

After that dramatic moment, Phoebe walked the elementary school children to the bus stop. Meanwhile Henry drove Parker and Payton to pre-school. When they arrived at the elementary school, Wyatt and Chris brought the young ones to the kindergarten fenced in play area.

"Good morning children" Mrs. Wellington said.

"Hi, Chris and I are dropping of the girls and the twin's little brother Henry" Wyatt informed.

"Well look at you helping out your parents. I'll take them from here" Mrs. Wellington said and opened the gate to let the girls and Henry in.

Wyatt and Chris then walked to the playground. Dakota, Kennedy and Austin ran to them. The five of them hugged then ran off to the playground together.

Meanwhile Henry arrived at the pre- school. Henry took the hands of Parker and Payton, and together they entered the school. Mrs. Grace spotted them so she approached them.

"Good morning Mr. Mitchell, hello Parker" Mrs. Grace said.

"Morning, I'm dropping off Parker and Payton Halliwell" Henry stated.

Henry kissed his nieces goodbye then signed them in. Back at the school, the bell rang so the children gathered around the teachers by the door. The teacher's called out the names of their students, and the kids lined up in-front of the teacher who called their names.

Wyatt followed his classmates and teacher into the school and into a class room. Wyatt sat at a desk in-between Dakota and Kennedy. Austin sat behind Dakota so he could still talk with his friends.

"Good morning class and welcome to grade four. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Jones" the teacher said facing the class.

"As you know we must take attendance, so when I call your name say here" Mrs. Jones instructed.

"Wyatt Halliwell"

"Here."

In his class, Chris sat at a desk beside Zack. Their teacher wrote his name on the chalk board…Mr. Dawson. Mr. Dawson then began taking attendance.

"Chris Halliwell"

"Here."

"Are you Wyatt's little brother" Mr. Dawson asked.

"Yes I am" Chris responded.

In SK Mrs. Hudson had the children sit on the carpet. Of course Melinda, P.J. and the twins sat together. Mrs. Hudson sat on a chair in-front of them.

"Good morning children, I am Mrs. Hudson. We are going to have a great year together."

"Before we begin would like to introduce two new girls at our school, who are in our class" Mrs. Hudson said and got the new girls to stand beside her.

"Boys and girls say hello to Rosie and Lily, they're twins" Mrs. Hudson introduced.

"You had me at twins" Tamora stated as she and Kat got up.

"Hi I'm Tamora and this is my twin Kat. These are our cousins Melinda and P.J."

"Oh twin besties" Lily stated and sat down her sister, Kat and Tamora.

In the pre-school Mrs. Grace had the kids sit on the magic carpet in a circle.

"Good morning boys and girls, I'm Mrs. Grace."

Mrs. Grace asked all the returning children (the 3 year olds who were the last year) to raise their hands and introduce themselves. Parker raised her hand with the other returning children and introduced herself. Mrs. Grace then had all the new children (the 2 year olds or 3 year olds that were new to the pre-school) to do the same. Payton raised her hand with the other new kids and introduced herself, not only as Payton Halliwell as but also as Parker's cousin.

In grade 4, Wyatt was working on English. The assignment was to write a whole page on what he did over the summer. Wyatt then read his paper out loud to the class.

"This summer was awesome. My friend Billy had a baby in July. I was not there I was at camp. Mom told me the baby is a girl and her name is Ginny. There was also 3 birthdays in August, my mom, my aunt Paige and my cousin Parker."

In grade 3 Chris was also doing English. His assignment was to write half a page about his family. He then read it out loud to his teacher and classmates.

"My name is Chris Perry Halliwell. I live with my mom Piper, my dad Leo, my big brother Wyatt who is 9 and my little sister Melinda, she is 5. I also live with my mom's 3 sisters, Prue Phoebe and Paige, and their husbands, Andy Coop and Henry. I live with my cousins to. My five year old cousins Tamora, Kat and P.J., Tamora and Kat's four year old adopted Brother Henry Junior, and P.J.'s three year old sister Parker. I live with my two year old cousin Payton, who's about to be a big sister because my auntie Prue is about to have a baby."

"Aunt Prue is a photographer, which means she takes pictures. Uncle Andy is a doctor, but he doesn't work in town. Mom is a chef and has her own restaurant called the Halliwell's, I love eating there she's the best cook in the world. Daddy is a teacher, he teaches special children but not here his school is out of town. Auntie Phoebe writes advice in the newspaper, and uncle Coop stays at home to take care of the kids who can't go to school or daycare. Auntie Paige is a social worker who places abused kids or orphans in better homes. Uncle Henry is a patrol officer, he helps the bad kids turn good again, and this is a hard job because sometimes the bad kids want to be bad." Chris continued reading.

In SK the kids were at their tables working on spelling two letter words. The teacher said a word out loud and the children tried to spell it out on paper. The words were only two letters long like: at, of, to, so, no, go, up. None of the girls had any problems with this, they had practiced at home with their parents.

In JK the kids were tracing letters in their work books. They were only tracing A and b. Henry found it easy to do the A's but found it tricky to do the capital B, although the lowercase b was easy for him.

In the pre-school the kids were coloring in coloring books. Parker and Payton sat beside each other and colored the same picture. The picture they were coloring was a bedroom with a small dog sleeping on the bed.

At the elementary school it was first recess. Wyatt and his friends found Chris and they all walked to the playground together. They decided to play a game of tag and Chris was it first since he was the youngest. Chris gave his brother and friends ten seconds to run before chasing after them. It was long before he caught Carter.

Carter gave the other time to run then chased after them. Kennedy suddenly stopped and Carter came crashing into her. After helping her up he touched her should and said "you're it." Kennedy gave them a moment to run and then chased after them.

In the kindergarten fenced in play area Henry spotted his sisters and ran to give them a hug. After the hug Tamora and Kat introduced their new twin friends to their little brother. Then the five of them found P.J. and Melinda and they all started a game of racing.

At the pre-school it was time for recess as well. Parker and Payton rode around on the baby bikes for a few minutes. Then they switched to the cars and gave the other children rides for pretend money.

In grade 4 Wyatt was back in class and it was time for math. Mrs. Jones handed out the work sheets and told the children to try their best and not to worry if they had to skip one. Wyatt looked down it was the 3 times tables. Wyatt knew how to do the 0, 1, 2 and 5 times tables, but the threes proved to be a challenge for him.

In grade 3 Chris was doing history, his class was learning about the pioneer times. The teacher handed out the text book and directed the students to the page. After reading it to his class Mr. Dawson handed out the question sheets. Chris was able to do some but needed help with a few questions. So Mr. Dawson kindly helped him with it.

In SK the kids were at their tables working on art. They were learning how to use markers to color printed out pictures. Melinda was able to do it without making a mess, but P.J. had marker all over hands. Tamora and Kat did it on purpose to color their hands, then when they got bored they colored each other's faces. Tamora gave Kat whiskers because her name, and Kat colored Tamora's nose red because she loved Rudolph.

The other children found it funny but Mrs. Hudson did not. After cleaning them up, Mrs. Hudson gave their girls a warning. When they ignored the warning and did it again, the twins were put on a five minute time out.

In JK Henry was tracing his letters in his work book. He would be learning the numbers 1-20 throughout the school year. Henry had no problems tracing the letter 1 then writing it on his own over and over again until he ran out of lines on the page.

It was now third period, in grade 4 Wyatt was learning history. His class was learning about the medieval times. Wyatt found the magic parts to be a load of crap, he knew Merlin was not the most power full wizard, Wyatt's family was. However he didn't say anything because he can't tell anyone about magic being real.

In grade 3 Chris was doing math. His teacher passed out the question sheets and helped the children with the first few. After that the kids did the rest on their own based on the ones the teacher had helped them with. They started off by just doing the 0 and 1 times tables since those are the simplest. Chris didn't find this too challenging.

In SK the kids began learning the letters 21 and 22. Over the year they would learn the number 21-35, and would begin learning the most basic addition. Tracing letters was too easy for the twins who completed the task in second then doodled on the pages.

The rest of the day was great. All of the children had a great first day of school. When they got home they couldn't stop talking about their first day. Even Payton who had never talked so much in her life.

Then on the 17th of September Prue was brought to the hospital when her water broke. She had been brought to the hospital an hour before the children had to school. On the way to pick up the children Piper and Paige received a call from Andy informing them the baby had just been born. Once everyone was at the hospital, including Billie, Darryl and Sheila, Pure and Andy introduced their new baby boy.

"Everyone I would like you to meet… Preston Morris Halliwell" Prue and Andy introduced.

"Aww thanks guys, Darryl and Sheila thanked since Morris was their last name.

"Yeah well I figured it was about time we name one after you guys, you are our closest friends" Prue stated.

Everyone took turn holding the new baby boy. Piper took a picture for the Billiton bored of baby pictures they had made the previous month. The next day Prue was able to bring Preston home for the first time. The whole family was excited to welcome home the newest addition to the Halliwell family.

(Sorry it's been such a long time since I've uploaded. My best friend and I have been writing a Harry potter fanfiction, which you can find on my fan fiction account. So that and my upcoming exams have had me really busy, and I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter of this fan fiction, but don't worry I will eventually. Also I didn't have time to go through this chapter and edit so very sorry about the mistakes, I don't usually have time to edit.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **October**

Everyone was at the table except Chris. After another harsh night with one month old Preston, Prue held him half asleep, and Andy was asleep. Shortly after Chris orbed in holding fully grown Belle in his arms, well barely holding her anyways.

"Morning birthday boy" Leo told Chris as he put down Belle.

"P.J., how many times do I have to tell you? Keep your dog out of my room" Chris snapped at his cousin.

"Oh come on Chris, she just wanted to say happy birthday" P.J. said throwing her bread crust to Belle to eat.

"P.J., don't feed the dog table food, it will teach her to beg" Piper reminded her for the 17th time.

"Right, sorry auntie Piper" P.J. apologized.

Chris' party began at noon. Kennedy, Dakota, Carter and Zac came. Followed by: Billie who brought along three month old Ginny, Victor, Darryl and Sheila along with Darryl Junior. The commotion of the party beginning woke up Preston, who had been napping in the playpen.

"How's Chris doing" Victor asked.

"Good, he's been having less temper tantrums. He's been working on controlling his anger" Leo informed.

"He's very social and friendly, much better a sharing now" Piper revealed.

"Billie, how's the first three months been" Sheila asked.

"Tiring, she never lets Austin and I sleep. During the day she's usually good though" Billie replied.

"Preston can be a nightmare. Not only during the night, any sudden noise startles him" Andy informed.

"Not a great trait to have when living in a house with 9 other kids" Prue stated.

Things got pretty hectic during the party. Ginny and Preston were both finding reasons to be upset and cry. Payton and Parker were being pains the butt, which was unusual for them. Not in the mortal sense though, they kept using their powers, causing Piper to freeze the room constantly.

By two, Payton and Parker were put in their rooms. Not just for a nap, but also to avoid them using their powers in-front of the mortals. By supper they were awake and Paige brought them down to the kitchen the mortal way.

For supper pizza was served, since it was faster and easier than a home cooked meal. After supper the cake was served. After that Chris opened his presents.

A couple of days later it was time for Preston's wiccaning. Prue and Andy went to the attic and summoned Grams. Grams arrived and only moments later the other's entered the attic. They all got into position.

Prue was holding Preston and Andy was beside them holding Payton. Beside Andy was Piper and Leo was beside her. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda stood in-front of their parents. Beside Leo was Phoebe and Coop was beside her. Their kids: P.J. and Parker stood in-front of them. Then beside Coop was Paige with Henry beside her. Tamora, Kat and little Henry stood in front of their parents. Grams then began the wiccaning by summoning the other spirits.

"I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line, Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends, Our family spirit without end. To gather now, in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace."

When the spirits arrived Grams faced Prue and held out her arms. Prue walked forward and handed Preston over to Grams. Grams then faced the spirits once again.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful boy always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that we will bless him with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Preston Morris Halliwell" Grams stated.

"Blessed be" Grams said.

"Blessed be" the spirts said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" the children said.

Then the spirits vanished away and Grams handed Preston back to Prue. After Grams vanished back to the spirit whelm. The next thing on the to do list was buy the Halloween costumes. So the family all went to the costume shop.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were too tired to look for costumes, so they just went with their witch costumes from a few years back. Andy and Leo decided to go as angels. Coop decided to go as cupid, and Henry decided to go with just his every day work uniform.

Wyatt fell in love with a cowboy costume, yep he was still into cowboys. Chris picked a fire fighter costume. Melinda picked out a ballerina costume, P.J. picked out a puppy costume that sort of looked like Belle. Tamora and cat picked out matching princess costumes.

Little Henry wanted to be just like his daddy, so he picked out a cop costume. Parker also wanted to be just like daddy, so she picked out a cupid costume. Andy and Prue picked out a ladybug costume for Payton, and a grass hopper costume for Preston.

The kids spent the whole afternoon playing in their costumes. They had to take them off for supper and bath time though. However at bedtime the adults had trouble getting the kids to take off their costumes and get into their pajamas. After the struggle the adults won and got all 10 kids into their pajamas and hung the costumes in the closet.

On Halloween they family started trick or treating around six, right after supper. They hit three blocks then called it quits. They then arrived at Darryl and Sheila's house for their Halloween party, which they did every year. When they got there they joined the other guests along with Darryl and Sheila in the living room. They then started dancing and of course the spotlight was on Melinda who was very talented in dancing, especially for a five year old.

Preston and Payton starting getting cranky at ten because they were tired. So the family said by to Darryl and Sheila then headed home. It was one of those nights where they had no trouble getting the children into the pajamas and in bed. Belle of course curled up on P.J.'s bed with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A journey through life**

It was P.J.'s fifth birthday, but she wasn't in the usual happy mood. She was mad at her parents who wouldn't let her throw a party for Belle. Piper said she didn't want all the neighborhood dogs running amuck in her house. Phoebe said she wouldn't make a cake and buy presents for a dog. Coop liked the idea until P.J. told him she wanted to invite 10 dogs and all the food would be dog food.

"look P.J., you can sit here in a bad mood and have no fun on your birthday, or you can get over it and put a smile on your face, you'll never turn five again" Coop said.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you" P.J. stated and beamed up to her room from the kitchen.

"Sorry Belle, I really did try, but mommy and daddy are mean" P.J. said as she patted Belle's head sitting on her bed.

As soon as the party started P.J. had forgotten all about being mad at her parents. Elise came and brought Alyssa with her, Alyssa had become close friends with P.J. A few more kids from kindergarten came as well, including Kat and Tamora's new friends Rosie and Lily. Of course Victor, Darryl, Sheila and Billie came as well. Billie had decided to leave Ginny at home with her father, to avoid the baby drama they from last time.

"So how is little P.J. doing" Victor asked.

"She can be so stubborn at times, but besides that there aren't many problems anymore" Coop said.

"Except for the getting her into bed part, she and Parker act like their allergic to bedtime" Phoebe said in jokingly way.

"How's Preston been doing" Billie asked.

"Well he's two months old now, not much has changed. He's still up every two hours during the night, the slightest noise bothers him" Andy replied.

"Has he shown any signs of having powers" Billie asked throw her telepathy power since there were mortals around.

"Not yet" Prue responded in thought, Billie nodded to let her know she had heard it.

"How's little Ginny" Prue asked.

"Well she's four months old, smiles a lot, but nights with her a still terrible" Billie informed.

"She has a power too, she's got my telepathy power" Billie said through her telepathy power to the minds of those who know about magic.

Besides a few time outs and temper tantrums not much went wrong during this party. For supper Phoebe and Coop gave Piper a cooking break and made P.J.'s latest favorite meal, hamburgers. The family and gusts sat down at the table or couch and ate the meal.

Everyone then gathered in the kitchen to bring out the cake. Paige turned out the lights, then Phoebe and Coop came in holding the big strawberry cake sinning the song. They placed the cake in-front of P.J. who blew out the candle straight away, she loved strawberry cake. Coop then cut the cake, and Phoebe served it. As soon as the cake went in her mouth, P.J. had forgiven her parents for not letting her have a party for her dog.

"And a very happy birthday to Belle, whose now a year old" Phoebe acknowledged to make P.J. smile.

"A fully grown mess maker" Piper commented making all the kids and most of the adults laugh.

"Sounds like Preston's up" Prue stated when the sound of Preston crying surrounded them.

P.J. and Parker threw the usual tantrum at bedtime. They started by jumping on their beds chanting they weren't going to bed. Then continued by getting out of bed and beaming everywhere in the house. Coop and Phoebe finally got them in bed by 10, however Prue and Andy were up all night with Preston.

For Remembrance Day, the family decided to use Coop's ring to relive the best moments of the past five years. Billie took care of the baby while the others did this. The first memory they went back to was the day Melinda was born. Everyone was in the hospital meeting Melinda for the first time.

"I'd like to introduce the newest Halliwell, this is Melinda" past Piper said as she smiled at everyone.

Past Paige approached past Piper with the boys and told them "this is your baby sister Melinda, Melinda this is your big brother Wyatt, and your big brother Chris.

Past Wyatt and Past Chris (who were 4 and 3) kissed baby Melinda on her forehead and kissed past Piper on her check. When past Piper gave baby Melinda to past Leo to hold, past Phoebe decided to share her news.

"I have more good news, I'm pregnant, took a test at the clinic"

"Really, congratulations, I know how much you wanted a baby, you will great parents' past Piper told past Phoebe and past Coop.

"Hi Melinda, I'm your auntie Phoebe" past Phoebe said stroking baby Melinda's soft little check.

After a few tears of joy came down her check past Phoebe gave baby Melinda to past Paige.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your auntie Paige" past Paige said to Melinda as she felt a few tears of joy run down her checks too. Paige and Phoebe were crying too just like there past selves.

"Look over here Paige, say hi to the camera" past Henry said as past Paige and past phoebe just noticed he was there videotaping.

"Can we hold her daddy" past Wyatt asked

"Ok go sit on the chair" past Leo said taking baby Melinda from past Henry's arms.

The boys sat down and past Leo placed baby Melinda on their laps and showed them how to hold her. Past Paige of course videotaped this, nothing is cuter than two little boys holding their newborn baby sister. In fact, past Paige stopped videotaping for a moment and took a picture of them holding Melinda. Baby Melinda started to cry, so past Leo gave her back to past Piper who started feeding her.

"Wow I was so small" present Melinda stated.

"You were all small at the age" present Leo responded.

The next memory was the day the twins were born, they were at the hospital. Past Piper and past Phoebe held hands as they followed past Henry and the doctor to past Paige. Past Paige beckoned them in. After giving her a hug, two nurses came with the twins and gave them to past Paige. Everyone smiled at them.

"This one will be Kat" past Paige said looking at the one she was holding with her right arm

"And this one Tamora, they're identical twins, so I have no idea how to tell them apart."

"Colour code them, you know with socks or something, like one twin always has pink socks and the other always has purple" past Piper suggested.

Past Henry and past Paige agreed and past Henry opened the bag he had packed and pulled out pink socks, then they put them on baby Kat's tiny feet. Then they put purple socks on baby Tamora's tiny feet. For the next hour past Phoebe, past Piper and past Henry took turns holding the baby twins. Then the past doctor came back and informed them some visitors where here. Past Paige allowed them to enter, so the doctor step aside and past Leo, past Wyatt, past Chris, past Melinda, past Coop, past Darryl and past Sheila came in.

"Hey boys come here" past Paige called over past Wyatt and past Chris.

"Meet your new baby cousins, this is Kat and Tamora"

"Hi babies" past Wyatt said while past Chris said nothing and just kissed them instead.

"Trouble since day 1" Present Paige stated.

"You love us anyways" Present Tamora said.

The next memory was the day P.J. was born. Past Piper and past Leo returned to the living room where they had to get the past boys to leave past Phoebe alone. Past Piper handed past Phoebe her daughter and past Leo went upstairs to check on past Melinda. Past Piper sat down beside past Phoebe and smiled at the newest Halliwell.

"Her name's P.J. P for Prue and J for Johnna, but we both know we'll be calling her Prue most of the time" past Phoebe said

"Hi P.J. welcome to the family, I'm your auntie Piper" past Piper said as a few tears fled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Look who I found in the nursery" past Leo quietly said as he and past Paige walked into the living room.

Past Piper took P.J. into her arms, and walked over to past Paige. Past Leo turned on the video camera as past Piper placed baby P.J. in past Paige's arms. Past Paige stroked her cheek and played with her tiny fingers.

"She likes that, I can feel it" past Phoebe told past Paige who smiled and continued to stroke her cheek.

Past Leo orbed out and orbed back shortly after with past Henry and the past twins. Past Henry approached past Paige with the past twins and past Leo turned the video camera back on.

"Hi girls meet your new baby cousin P.J., P.J. these are your cousins Tamora and Kat" past Paige introduced the babies.

"And these are your cousins Wyatt and Chris" past Piper said as she picked up the boys after they had orbed into the room.

This next short memory was the first time Wyatt spent time with Kennedy and Dakota. There were in kindergarten eating lunch.

"Wyatt, want a cookie" past Kennedy asked him

"Ok and you can have some gummy worms" past Wyatt answered her.

"Here's your cookie Dakota" past Kennedy said handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you, and you can have some of my animals" past Dakota told them and handed past Wyatt a hand full of animal crackers and did the same for past Kennedy.

"Wow that was Kennedy and Dakota? They were so little" present Wyatt stated.

"So were you, this happened when you were only 4 years old, you're 9 now" present Leo pointed out.

The next memory was just a funny moment from December 2007, Wyatt was four and Chris was 3, and Melinda was 9 months old. The past boys listened to Christmas carols while they coloured in their Christmas colouring books. Baby Melinda was in her playpen just listening to the music and ended up falling asleep. Past Leo took a break from decorating and turned the video camera on.

"Hey boys" past Leo said

"Hi daddy" past Chris said and waved at the camera.

"Who did you see yesterday" past Leo asked them"

"Santa" they both said excitedly

"Yeah, and what did we do this morning" past Leo asked

"We helped mommy kick some demon ass" past Wyatt said.

"Really…where did you learn to say that" past Piper asked since she heard them say it when she was cleaning up the living room

"Auntie Phoebe" past Wyatt answered

"Oh I see... thanks sis" past Piper said in the camera.

"You blamed it on me?" Present Phoebe asked Wyatt and Chris who were both laughing their heads off at the memory.

"It probably was you" present Coop teased.

The next memory was when Andy and Prue came back from the dead. Past Everyone was sitting in the living room playing a game of candy land when someone orbed in. Everyone looked up and the adults were shocked and their mouths were wide open. Standing in front of them smiling was Andy, the guy Prue had dated 11 years ago before he died, and he had just orbed in like a white lighter.

"Andy what the hell?" past Piper said startled and very shocked.

"Surprise" past Andy said.

"Andy you cannot just orb in here after being dead for 11 years, and just say surprise" past Phoebe stated.

"Sorry, I'm a white lighter now, my reward for helping you and your sisters" past Andy explained.

"Yeah, I figured that out, when did this happen?" past Piper asked.

"Last week, I didn't come alone, the elders wanted to thank you for your service all these years" past Andy revealed.

In a wave of blue light the best thank you orbed in. The sisters put their hands on their mouths to prevent them from screaming, as tears came down their cheeks. Standing in front of them was a beautiful woman with long dark hair, this woman was someone they cared about very much, it was their oldest sister Prue who had died seven years ago.

"Are you a white lighter too?" past Piper asked sobbing

"No, I'm human again, the elders brought me back" past Prue replied as she cried too.

"Are you here for good?" past Paige asked

"Yes, I'm here for good, until we die of old age" past Prue said and cracked a smile.

"Mommy you used to be dead?" Payton suddenly asked.

"Yeah hunny" Prue replied.

"And daddy too" Payton asked.

"That's right, but we're both here now and we're not leaving again" Present Andy stated and picked up his toddler.

The next memory was the night Andy proposed to Prue, however it was when their date actually began.

"My name is Piper, and I will be you're server tonight" past Piper said handing them both a menu.

"I will have the pepperoni pizza" past Andy decided

"And I'll take the pasta" past Prue said.

"Ok that will be 400 dollars, would like anything to drink" past Piper said laughing.

"Well if the drinks cost extra, than no thank you" past Prue played along.

"Ok, well I guess I can give you a family discount" past Piper teased and went back inside.

"Most expensive meal of my life, but you're worth it" Andy stated putting his arm around Prue.

"Hey hugging cost 88 dollars' Piper joked, then they went to the memory where Andy purposed to Prue.

"Prue I know that we've only been dating for a month, but I love you and we're perfect together." Past Andy stated.

Past Andy got up reached into his coat pocket and took out a ring box. He got down on one knee and as he opened the box he asked

"Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Before she could answer, the sound of a demon being vanquished filled the air. Past Prue and past Andy looked over at Piper.

"Don't mind me, as you were" past Piper said entering the manor again.

Past Andy took her into her arms and then placed the engagement ring on her finger. After a big kiss, past Prue literally ran into the manor and hugged her sister. The family then arrive and they all received hugs to. The poor boys were so confused when their aunt came running towards them and hugged them.

"You seriously chose that moment to vanquish a demon" Paige asked laughing.

"It was a demon of hate that wanted to ruin their moment" Piper stated in defence.

"I love how you were like don't mind me as you were" Phoebe stated laughing.

The next memory was supper after the first issue Wyatt had with Wesley, he was 5 at this time.

"Wyatt why are you attacking your meat?" past Chris asked his brother

"The meat is Wesley" past Wyatt answered.

"You named your meat Wesley?" past Chris asked

"No, Wesley is a demon child at my school who likes to beat me at everything" past Wyatt stated.

"Demon child?" past Phoebe asked looking at past Piper

"Wesley is a kid in Wyatt's class whom Wyatt doesn't get along with" past Piper explained.

The final memory was Prue's wedding. They decided to end their since the kids were getting bored. In the living room the music started and the guests stood up. Past Melinda and the past twins, who were the flower girls, walked down the aisle first, tossing flowers on the way. Next past Wyatt and past Chris, who were the ring bears, walked down the aisle. Past Piper, past Phoebe and past Paige, who were of course the maid of honors, walked down the aisle after them, followed by the bride, past Prue.

Past Andy watched and smiled as past Prue waked down the aisle and took his hands in hers. The music stopped, the guests seated themselves and past grams spoke

"We are gathered here today, to Marry Andy Trudeau and Prudence Halliwell, in holy matrimony."

"Before we begin, if anyone is opposed to this marriage, speak up now" past grams said.

The crowd remained silent so past grams continued.

"Andy, do you take this women to love and to cherish, through the good and the bad, for richer or for poorer, though health and sickness, until death do you part?" past grams asked

"I'm already dead, but yes I do" past Andy said making everyone laugh.

"And do you Prue take this man to love and to cherish, though the good and the bad, for richer or for poorer, though health and sickness, until death do you part?" past grams asked.

"I do" past Prue replied.

"Alright, Andy you may now say your vows" past grams said.

"Prue, I promise to love and appreciate you, and to always have time for you no matter how busy my career makes me" past Andy vowed.

"Ok Prue you may you say your vows now" past Grams said.

"Andy, I promise to love you and stay by your side no matter what problems we face whether they be magical or mortal" Prue vowed.

"May I have the rings please" past grams asked.

The past boys approached past grams and handed her the rings. They then got back into place. Past Andy took the first ring and slipped it on past Prue's ring finger on her right hand. Past Prue slipped the second ring on past Andy's ring finger on his right hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" past grams announced.


End file.
